


Reapers

by The_Untitled_King



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Games, Noxian men are magic, Ultra gay, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Untitled_King/pseuds/The_Untitled_King
Summary: Shadows descend on Noxus, seeking blood. That makes it sound much loftier than it is. What this actually is, is a smutfic between the two best men in League of Legends, held together by a flimsy excuse plot. Excessive yaoi abound, with lots of steamy kink. Enjoy.





	Reapers

 

It was the third of three nights.

              Three nights he’d been camped out behind a ridge, somewhere out in the wastes of the Noxian empire, with nothing but a bedroll and a small flame to keep him company, and Rhaast, as always. He’d been waiting for a particular carriage to pass by, guarded by an armed escort, maybe mages, maybe soldiers, likely both.

              Kayn knew Noxus, they weren’t going to take chances with their elite.

              He’d been given a task by his master back in Ionia, a capture-interrogation mission, his first ever. He was admittedly disgruntled at the assignment, despite the pride glowing through him at being directly handed the job by the master of shadows himself. If he was being honest, he felt that it was beneath him. He was Sheida Kayn, Zed’s greatest pupil and the one who would inherit the shadows! Tangibility was a plaything to him, slipping in and out of the shadowy cracks between walls to stalk his prey. No one could match his talents for assassination, nor his skill at leaving a bloody corpse far in advance to its discovery. He had mastered every tool he had gotten his hands on, even one of the sentient primordial weapons; Darkin.

              His only real regret to his accomplishments was that of all the Darkin, he had the misfortune to be shackled to Rhaast, whose near-constant exuberance and bloodlust had worn Kayn out within the first months of their partnership.

              Still, it wasn’t all bad. At the very least Rhaast took the form of a reaping scythe, and – in Kayn’s own words:

“Scythes are fuckin’ cool.”

              Still, the company was appreciated, if only for Kayn to have someone to boast to at all waking hours, and for the eventual certainty that the shadow assassin would fully master the Darkin to soar to new heights of power.

              Though he’d never admit it, he viewed Rhaast as a friend at times.

              However, the hours spent doing nothing but watching and waiting were beginning to take their toll on Kayn’s psyche, his mind wandering, spreading through his body and seeking out something, _anything_ , to keep his thoughts busy. He flexed the fingers on his free hand, feeling the lean muscles of his hand and wrist shift beneath his skin. He exhaled and tensed his forearm, then spread the flex up to his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he focused, tightening every muscle with a dull ache from his daily practice. Shadows passively tickled at his skin, creeping beneath his robes and massaging his feet, his calves, his thighs.

              He wondered if he could sate himself now of all times, whether he could catch a break for once. With a single thought, he decided.

              _Higher._

The shadows followed his commands. Days beneath Zed’s tutelage were rewarding, but long, and gave little time for anything else. Barely time for himself, and certainly no time for indulgence.

              _There, right there._

Even with the fire dimly lightning him, the tendrils forged of darkness beneath his robes were too subtle to be seen. Wrapping, squeezing, stroking, tightening around him. There was almost nothing that gave away what he was doing, his mind closed to Rhaast and his body in perfect control, the only indicator of his sublime self-pleasing actions was the slight way his lips parted, breathing silent moans.

              _At last. Ahn, this feels good. Yes. More, mo-_

              **Dawn is coming, are you paying attention?** The throaty growl of his weapon said to him, cutting off his pleasure.

              The shadows retreated, summoned by his subconscious desire and removed by Rhaast’s startling presence.

“Yes, Rhaast.” Kayn sighed, snapping out of his reverie. His teasing shadows slipped away, leaving him alone with nothing but sexual need and frustration. The flames of the campfire flickered within their little cage of shadow, preventing light from escaping and alerting their target to their presence. At the bottom of the fire were the most charred logs, pieces of wood that Kayn had lit from the first night, while the fresh, only-blackened pieces crowned at the top of the smouldering mound. It hurt his eyes to stare into the bright flames, especially in the darkness of the night, but Kayn didn’t care.

              He’d been wide awake for each night that had passed, hoping that their prey would pass by during the moonlit hours. With such plentiful darkness, Kayn would be able to creep right up to the convoy unnoticed. He slept through most of the day, but Rhaast’s ever-watchful eye never closed, allowing the Darkin to alert his handler if their quarry appeared under the sunlight.

              The night was beginning to fade at this point though, the rim of dawn climbing up over the horizon. Kayn frowned and made a snort of derision, impatient – and more importantly – unsatisfied. Rage had slowly but surely bubbled up inside of him, a cauldron near-brimming with heat and nowhere to release it to, and now to add to that mix there was the lack of sexual release. The cauldron was certainly already overflowing, if not melting from the heat.

Rhaast insisted it was just bloodlust, and he was giving in to the Darkin, but Kayn dismissed him, knowing there was more to the feeling than just the need to kill.

              He stood up and turned to peer over the ridge, hanging Rhaast over his shoulder. Placing a hand over the stone, he pulled himself up to see over it, and his eyes lit up before the rising dawn.

              _Finally, fortune!_

              Over the dusty plains he spied a small train of three carts. The first and last were bare and utilitarian, flanked by twelve armoured cavalries on both sides, halberds aloft. The central one was larger than both of the other two combined, and even from this distance Kayn could make out the deep crimson colour that dominated the frame, likely adorned with lavish textures and detail, to say nothing of what was inside.

              _That has to be it._

              Details of their target were scarce, speaking volumes of the quality of Zed’s intelligence corps. Compared to the prowess of their assassinations, the Order of Shadows spycraft was…lacking.

              _We’re looking for a Noxian noble of uncertain gender. They have ties to the military and to the secret cult of blood mages, though their ranking in the hierarchy is uncertain, they could either be a mage or merely a benefactor._

              _Capture and interrogate, not kill, Zed had emphasized. He wanted information on Noxus’s plans for war._

              One thing he knew for certain was that nobles loved to show off with their wealth, and as the sun rose he grew in confidence that the glittering, crimson cart had to contain their target. There was no better time. The light from the dawn was casting long, dark shadows between the convoy and the ridge he was perched upon, the soldiers would be weary from a night of riding.

              This was the perfect chance, it was almost as if fate was conspiring to give him the best conditions.

              Kayn knew it wasn’t fate that ensured his success though, but his own pure talent.

              “Now…”

              He gripped Rhaast tightly and leapt over the ridge, diving into the shadows on the ground and disappearing entirely, no tell-tale signs of his presence to give away his assault. Seconds blurred away as he closed the distance to his prey, each muscle tightening in anticipation of battle.

              _No, not battle. Slaughter._

              Rhaast chuckled darkly in agreement. He counted the seconds until contact as they shrank, their targets looming ever closer, closer.

              **Four.**

**Three.**

**Two.**

“ _One!_ ” Kayn yelled, cleaving the nearest horse and its rider in two as he rose from the ground amidst a burst of shadow.

              The rest of the company panicked briefly, startled, but reformed and recomposed within bare instants. The mounted remainder encircled Kayn, blades and shields pointed inward towards the shadowy figure. Kayn couldn’t help grin widely, though his smile faltered a little as he noticed his target-bound speed away, thanks to his presence.

              **Should have planned ahead, taken out the horses drawing the carriage.**

              _It matters not, they are within my reach._

              He made a dash for the crimson car, turning into a vertical whirlwind dragging Rhaast through the air, cutting through the right arm of the Noxian soldier in his way, and the forelegs of his mount. He passed by the soldier, decapitating him as he twisted through the air, and made his stand behind the dead man, outside of the encirclement. Kayn planted his feet on the ground and swung upwards, grunting, as he directed shadow to follow and extend the path of the blade in the direction of the horses whisking his prey away.

              His aim was true, and both beasts were swiftly bisected, leaving the carriage to slowly spin to a halt. He smirked at his own handiwork, the noble was immobilized, and now all that was left was to kill the escort.

              Truth be told, he might’ve attempted greater subterfuge if he hadn’t been forced to wait three nights for this moment, perhaps he might’ve even let the guard live, they were only doing their job after all. Frustration had gotten the better of him though, and Kayn felt that the only cure was killing.

              Each stroke, each clean-cut limb, each splash of blood, each last breath, sent a wave of relief through the young man. Yet, there was still a remnant of something, something unquenched and unsatisfied, even as he stood in the centre of his created field, painted in crimson and cast with dismembered body parts, something yearning that craved to be fulfilled.

              _Grah!_ He pushed it out of his mind and turned, taking note of the clicking doors to the first and third carriages. They opened simultaneously, a combined quartet of mages spilling out and taking Kayn into their sights. Three were black-and-red, blazing emblems of Noxus’s colours, but one was red-and-black, inverted and brightly coloured.

              **Kill _her_ first, that colour is hurting my eyes.**

              Kayn nodded internally and set to work.

              To their credit, the four mages lasted much longer than the twelve soldiers. Fuelling his irritation further, the red mage had outlasted her allies and was the only one of the entire escort to actually hit Kayn. Her true identity had been revealed after he had slain the other three mages, calling upon the latent power in their barely-dead bodies to lash out at Kayn.

              _Blood mages._ Kayn sneered, looking down at the red-garbed body he’d just killed, pooling in her own magical ichor.

              **Why such disdain?** Rhaast asked, a teasing tone to his voice. **Jealous that you’re not the first?**

              “What?” Kayn asked as he turned around, heading towards the motionless red carriage.

              **Blood magic is ours, Kayn, the Darkin. It is a gift we gave to your pitiable race many years ago.**

The shadow assassin reached for the door handle, gripping it.

“And now you’re _mine_.” Kayn told his weapon. “You belong to me, what does that say about the quality of blood magic?”

              Rhaast growled back as Kayn pulled the carriage door open, grinning in his successful rhetoric, and revealing the target.

Sitting alone within the richly decorated interior was a young man, older than Kayn but not aged enough to be called old, slouching against plush walls. He was dressed in a similar shade of blood-red bright crimson to the mage outside, pinstripe pants and an open full-length coat, leaving his chest exposed. More striking than that however, was the other dominating colour alongside the red, of pale white. His hair, his skin, even his eyes were cast in what looked like pure porcelain, each subtle movement the man made looked as though a living statue had flawlessly come to life. The light filtering in from the window behind him almost made him glow, accentuating the noble shape of his angular jawline and sharp features.

Like pure stardust.

              Kayn couldn’t help but admit how stunningly handsome his target was, catching his breath in his throat. For a few seconds, both were caught unmoving, one staring, the other basking in the attention.

              The mutual stillness was broken when the target’s fingers stirred, just slightly, but just enough to break Kayn from his reverie, and spring into action. The next motion the assassin made was to leap forward and drive his knee into the pale noble, knocking him swiftly unconscious.

              It was all over so quickly, and Kayn found himself panting heavily as the crimson-dressed man slumped in place, free for capture. The assassin looked back up again at the placid face of his target, telling himself that his accelerated heartrate was surely only a consequence of the prior battle, and of his sexual frustration.

              With the capture complete, Kayn hoisted his target over his shoulders and departed, heading to the Order of Shadows’ hideaway on the border of Noxus.

 

             

Kayn whistled a quiet tune to himself as he yanked the rope in his hand, fixing the restraints around his target. Rhaast lay propped up against the wall of the underground room, watching his partner go about preparing the unconscious Noxian for interrogation. The pale man was held by chains at his wrists and ankles, hung vertically against a plate on the wall that could be adjusted to tilt forward. An array of tools lay nearby on a wheeled table, just in case Kayn needed some help with the interrogation.

              _But what should I ask first?_

              The shadow assassin had stripped out of most of his gear, leaving him in the same trousers-only state as his prisoner. Despite the relative coolness of the room, Kayn found himself sweating, his light skin covered in a sheen of shiny sweat. He breathed heavily, the culprit of his agitated state being his accelerated heartbeat, which had still failed to calm down since taking the Noxian hostage. He grunted as he finished preparing the stage for his prisoner, taking a step back to admire his handiwork.

              Strictly to admire his handiwork, yes, and not the shirtless, pale Noxian hanging in chains before him. A prick of irritation struck Kayn as he felt a desire to brush some of the falling white hair out of his prisoner’s face, but he caught himself before he could start moving to do so, turning his back to the prisoner.

              _It was just that blood mage from the escort, her magic is still fucking with me._ He reassured himself, placing a hand over his heated chest and hearing the rapid thrum of his heart.

              “Something the matter?” A voice asked from behind him, echoing around the room.

              Kayn spun on his heel, glaring at the chained man. He saw the awakened Noxian looking up at him from behind a fallen curtain of hair, a wry smirk peeking out from behind the bangs. What irked Kayn most was not how nonchalant his captive seemed to be about his circumstances, but rather the flat, almost bored expression his pale eyes gave off. The assassin glared and folded his arms over his chest, frowning as hard as he could.

              “None of your business.” He replied, trying to change the subject. “You understand your situation, don’t you?”

              The man made a half-hearted attempt at a shrug, at least as best as he could manage in his suspended position. “I _assume_ some kind of ransom or interrogation, perhaps even torture, but I don’t think you would have waited for me to wake up on my own time for that.”

              Kayn just continued to glare, attempting – and failing – to not wander his gaze over his prisoner’s body.

              “Very well then, why don’t I get us started?” The Noxian continued. “You’ve captured me – very well done by the way – and now I’m at your mercy. From the look in your eyes, that might mean you want more than just information.” He smirked, his eyes moving for a half-second down Kayn’s torso before returning to the assassin’s eyes. Even with his inexperience, he could recognize the hungry, lustful look in the Noxian’s eyes as he took in Kayn’s lean, toned body. It sent a shiver up Kayn’s spine, a blush across his face, and aroused tension below his waist.

              He couldn’t let it show however, or admit that it even had an effect on him, even to himself.

              Kayn walked over and slapped the other man hard, leaving a sting on both his hand and the other man’s face. The Noxian merely turned his head back, slowly, and smiled back at Kayn, his eyes remaining bored and inflectionless.

              “That’s no good.” He said. “Convention dictates you ask me something _before_ hitting me.” He shifted his jaw. “Not that I mind.”

              “Fine!” Kayn said back, barely holding onto his composure. “Who are you and what is your name?”

              The Noxian pursed his lips. “Vladimir. Blood mage, at your service.”

              His seemingly careless attitude only served to incite Kayn further, but at least he was making progress. The fact that his target had been a blood mage unnerved him, but simultaneously gave him a swell of pride at how easy the capture had been.

              “Alright.” He said, smirking. “Now…”

              There was a pause in Kayn’s speech, just long enough for Vladimir to infer something deeper about the nature of the interrogation.

              “Is this…” He raised an eyebrow, unable to keep from a wry, suggestive smile. “…your first time?”

              The assassin went red, the clear double meaning making his pulse beat a little faster for just a second.

              “Shut up!” He slapped Vlad again, earning nothing but a coy lip bite from him.

              “My apologies. I didn’t mean to imply you were a virgin. Only that-”

              Kayn slapped him again, leaving aching dull red against his pale skin.

              “Now.” Kayn said from between grit teeth. “Tell me…what can you tell me about Noxus? What are they planning for Ionia?” Something he could use, something he was sure Zed would want to know.

              Vlad couldn’t help himself, the little assassin in front of him was just too cute.

              “Why don’t you let me out of these restraints, and I can show you what _my_ plans for _you_ are?”

              Kayn hit Vladimir again, his arm arcing through the air as he made the move to strike the blood mage. At least, he tried to, his arm instead whipping clean through air as his target dissolved into pure crimson, spilling himself over the floor. The assassin leapt away, but it was already too late. Vladimir reassumed solid form and tackled Kayn to the ground in the same motion, their chests pressing together for a split second as Vlad held the shadow-user’s wrists above his head with one hand.

              “Pity. We could have done this the easy way.”

              Kayn’s breath was laboured, his muscles convulsing as he tried to struggle against the other man. He tried to bunch his legs up under Vlad, get them into a position where he could kick the pale man away from him. Unfortunately for him, the Noxian already wrapped his own legs around Kayn, immobilizing him tightly and holding him down.

              “Now, now. You had me restrained, it’s only fair I return the favour.” He reached down between Kayn and the ground, his fingers creeping down the assassin’s lower back, tips grazing against the hemline of Kayn’s trousers. “And now that I have you, there’s something _I_ want.”

              As Kayn continued to attempt a struggle against Vlad’s strength, he saw the blood mage bring his free hand up to his throat, fingers outstretched and reaching. He tried to wiggle away, but failed, and growled as he felt Vladimir’s fingers make contact with his skin. Two fingers placed themselves on the side of his neck, sending chills down his spine.

              His back arched, he suddenly felt strange, as if a great amount of energy and self-possession was being tethered and pulled out by that point of contact. Slow, seeping, but certain. He looked back down at his body, and had he the energy to do so, would have gasped. His entire form from head to toe was alight with a crimson glow, living rivers formed from his networking veins and arteries, alive, aflame, all channelling themselves towards the focal point that was Vladimir’s fingers, pressed against his skin.

              “Do you feel it; do you feel the very life being drained easily from your body, my will taking over your mind?” He whispered with a grin. “Do you feel my presence _inside you_?”

              Kayn choked back a growl, glaring furiously at Vlad. He attempted to toss the Noxian off, flailing weakly in the blood mage’s grip. Vladimir pouted mockingly and released Kayn, satisfied with the strength he had siphoned from him. He watched the shadow assassin try to crawl away, vaguely in the direction of Rhaast, before grabbing him by the leg and pulling him back.

              Vlad allowed himself to collect a slow, drawn out breath, sucking air into his lungs as he let his eyes wander over Kayn’s limp form. _Well, not entirely limp._ He remarked to himself with a smirk as he stared between Kayn’s trousers, licking his lips at the bulge.

              Kayn blushed a deep crimson, his eyes flicking ashamedly between Vlad’s gaze, the wall, and his own unbidden arousal.

              “There’s no need to be so embarrassed.” Vlad chided, lifting Kayn’s body with the power of blood magic, bringing him closer. “It’s only natural after all.” His hands took Kayn’s body, roaming over them wantonly. His fingers traced the slick, taut definition of his torso. His hands briefly paused and settled just over Kayn’s abs, then suddenly slipped down past and into his waistband, taking a firm grip of the shadow assassin’s turgid manhood.

              A quiet, almost girlish gasp escaped from Kayn’s mouth, causing his blush to deepen.

              “Cute.” Vlad said, fondling his shaft gently. “Though down here I must say, impressive.” He paused, looking up into Kayn’s eyes and brushing a blue lock of hair out of the way. “What’s your name?”

              Kayn turned away, mumbling something incoherent.

              “I said-” Vladimir started, wrapping his fingers around Kayn’s hard cock and squeezing tightly, earning another girlish yelp from the younger man. “What is your name?”

              “K-Kayn.”

              Why did he say it like that? Why did he stutter? That’s not normal, that’s not who he was. Sheida Kayn! The one who will inherent Zed’s infinite shadow! Not some mewling, muttering love-boy. He looked up to repeat and contest his pronunciation, but as soon as he locked eyes with Vladimir he wilted, his confidence swept away in the careless pale gaze of the blood mage.

              “Good boy, Kayn.” Vlad let go of some of the tension in his grip, holding his shaft in a more tender way. He started stroking gently, as if rewarding him, never letting his hand go slack for an instant. The assassin couldn’t help but look down, watching Vlad’s hand inside his trousers tease and please him. “The tides have turned, Kayn. This is no longer your interrogation, or even an interrogation at all.”

              Kayn looked back up, into Vladimir’s eyes.

              “This is subjugation.”

              The younger man felt an involuntary spark of _something_ shoot through his body, something blazing and all-consuming, and made every fibre in his body heated with need, but only for an instant.

              “Now, do the same to me.” Vladimir instructed, his voice completely even-toned.

              Kayn suddenly found his lips all too dry, and licked them, as his eyes traced Vlad’s shirtless torso down to meet his waistline, his hands trembling as they slowly, weakly rose to approach the tent in the crimson garment. His deft fingertips crawled past the beltline, grazing against unseen, smooth skin, until finally coming against the pulsing, heated pillar hidden from his sight. He followed Vlad’s example, leaning forward and wrapping his fingers around the shaft, and stroking in time with the hand on his own member.

              That was it, that was control. It didn’t satisfy Vladimir enough to hold Kayn down and ravage him. He had to own him, make him his, to the point that all he needed to exercise his will was words, and Kayn would spend his waking hours begging to please him. It was, to him, a more potent aphrodisiac than any dungeon contraption could provide.

              Not that he was against dungeons and their contraptions.

              For a short while, the only sound that came from either of them was quiet, but strained breathing, and an intense intimacy that felt as though it could take weight and crush them at any second. Kayn looked up into Vlad’s eyes again, some small but ever-growing part of him seeking approval. His heartbeat fluttered momentarily when Vlad looked back at him a few seconds later, a small smile appearing on his lips.

              “Good.” He said, leaning in closer to Kayn. He supposed he might as well reward him a bit more for now, sharp jawline coming close to sharp jawline. A subtle twist of his head, their lips brushed together, and they kissed. A hungry interaction ensued, equal amounts of passion radiating from both parties, but the role of control was all too obviously weighted in Vlad’s favour. Kayn didn’t fight it, didn’t fight the older man’s tongue as it slipped into his mouth and twisted through, taking claim so easily.

              Kayn would have melted then and there, but Vlad had more plans for him.

              He let go of Kayn’s member and withdrew his hand from the assassin’s trousers, hooking his index finger around the waistband and yanking down, exposing Kayn’s upper thighs and all above them. The mage gave an eyebrow-raise of appreciation, looked back into Kayn’s eyes, and spoke.

              “Get on your knees.”

              He obeyed without hesitation, his eyes straying from Vladimir’s own, to his chest, to his lean stomach, to the bulging tent in his pants that he had been stroking moments ago. Vlad spied Rhaast in the corner against the wall, eye twitching erratically, as if mentally vying for Kayn’s attention. He wouldn’t have it, of course, Vladimir now claimed the boy for himself.

              Kayn’s breathing was uneven and heavy as he came eye-level with Vlad’s package, looking up momentarily as if waiting for instruction.

              “Go on, release me. No hands.” He commanded.

              Kayn leaned forward and caught Vladimir’s waistband in his teeth, pulling down. His nose pressed up against Vlad’s lower abdominals, giving him a new, deeper understanding of the Noxian man’s scent, intoxicating. He slowly pulled down, revealing inch after tantalizing inch of pale, smooth flesh, and the shaft he had only seconds ago had his hand on.

              He audibly gasped when the entire thing was freed, slapping against his face momentarily. The urge to jerk away almost took him, but Vladimir’s hand gripped the back of his head and held him there. He was forced to breathe in the raw, heady musk emanating from Vlad’s cock, invading his senses and inciting salivation. He couldn’t take his eyes off it, throbbing, hard, and pressed against his cheek.

              Vlad said nothing, he merely looked down at Kayn, lust veiled behind dismissive eyes, a sense of dominant superiority that made Kayn’s mouth water.

              Along with the pale cock in his face.

              Kayn freely realigned himself so that his lips brushed against the head. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, coming into contact with the salty tip of Vlad’s member for a brief moment. He looked up at his new master for a second, then back down at his task, and leaned forward, wrapping his lips around it.

              The mage couldn’t help but let out a little groan as Kayn took him into his mouth. A small smile played on his lips as the beginnings of a clumsy but earnest pleasure began to shoot through his body. He bit his lip with his canine and let go of the assassin’s head, letting him go at his own pace. To his credit, despite it being his first time, Kayn’s eager, sloppy sucking was enough to impress Vladimir. He deeply enjoyed the sensation of his submissive’s lips and tongue scrap against his cock, looking down into the mismatched eyes of the shadow user.

              Kayn’s gaze was split. Part of him wanted to look up at Vladimir, to see the approval in the dominant’s eyes as he looked down at him, and part of him wanted to stare forward, taking in his cock with more than just his mouth and to drink it in with every sense he could. He breathed in. The scent overwhelmed him and made him quiver, but not for a single second did his sucking falter. Up, down, up, down, forward and back in a hungry, needy rhythm of dick-swallowing lust.

              The younger man then took charge, at least what little charge he was afforded. He begrudgingly released Vladimir’s shaft and tip from his mouth, tilting his head and leaning below the pillar. His tongue slipped out and cradled one of the blood mage’s balls, rolling it gently around with his organ. Up, down, left, right, up again, then moving forward and slipping the orb into his mouth. He suckled on it for a while, looking up needily beyond the face-obscuring cock between his and his new master’s eyes.

              The Noxian appeared careless, despite the accelerated heartbeat and excitement in his chest. He’d never allow one of his bedslaves the satisfaction of being appreciated.

              Even for as one as pretty as Kayn.

              The assassin returned his attention to Vladimir’s shaft, and the blood mage reached down to stroke his thumb against the younger man’s cheek, below the faintly glowing crimson eye, and pressed a fingernail against his skin. He made a sharp, swiping motion with the digit, and Kayn voiced a cock-muffled wince of pain as blood trickled freely, trailing down his face, jawline, and dripping off onto his own naked body below.

              Both their breathing intensified. Kayn was quick in returning back to his prior temperament and contently sucked and stroked Vlad’s dick, but Vladimir himself struggled to retain composure. The new element in the already-appealing sight at his knees was incredible. Tall, dark, and handsome, submissively kneeling before him and attending to him, and now that vision was stained with his favourite shade of red. His eyes drank in Kayn’s muscular form, his finger taking the wound and spreading more blood around Kayn’s face, using his magic to intensify the flow.

              He couldn’t help himself. Vladimir – unaware he’d been biting his lip hard enough to draw his own blood – reached behind Kayn’s head with his other hand and gripped it tightly. He reangled the assassin slightly, and began to thrust wantonly into his mouth. He let out a breathy moan as he face-fucked Kayn, the sub spluttering and choking slightly as Vlad’s cock hit the back of his throat over and over, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. His other hand was still holding onto Kayn’s face, becoming more and more stained with Kayn’s blood.

              _More. More._ He brought the bloodstained hand up and dragged his tongue over his palm, tasting the Darkin-tainted blood. _Delicious._ Most mortals didn’t taste nearly this good. He continued to roughly plough into Kayn’s mouth and throat as he cleaned his palm clean with his tongue, unable to tear himself away from his treat. When he was satisfied, he pulled inwards and held Kayn down, forcing the assassin to press his nose into Vlad’s stomach and shove every inch of pale cock down his throat. He held him there for a time, enjoying the way Kayn’s eyes frantically looked up at him, begging for air as the tears welled further and fell down his face.

              _I suppose he’s done well so far._ Vladimir released him, smiling down and licking the last traces of blood from his lips.

              Kayn fell to his hands and coughed, taking deep gulps of air to pay back the debt he had gained as Vlad had used him. Strands of saliva and precum hung from his lips, and the assassin found himself looking back up at Vladimir as soon as he had recovered. A part of him wanted to glare, to stand up and punish the pale Noxian for abusing him and using him as he had so far, but that part was small and muted, locked behind bars within his psyche. Another part of him spoke out and powered the heavy, rapid throbbing in his veins. It told Kayn that this was the right thing to do, he’d been dominated and now it was his place to reap the rewards of servitude to his new master.

              If part of those rewards involved sucking more of the cock hanging in front of his face, he would gladly comply.

              In accordance with the louder part of his psyche, Kayn picked himself back up onto his knees, and returned to sucking Vladimir’s shaft.

              “Enough.” Vladimir said quietly after a few more minutes of Kayn attending to his genitals. The work had been deftly pleasurable, and well-beyond satisfactory, but Vlad had more he wanted to do with his new, bloodstained acquisition.

              He ran his hand through Kayn’s black-and-blue hair, combing his fingers until he reached the long braid at the back, and tugged. Kayn felt himself get yanked away from the musky, heady cock he was worshipping not moments ago. His own unattended to, but he wasn’t concerned with that. All that he cared about in this moment was sating the other man, his own pleasure unimportant.

              Pulling him by his hair, Vladimir brought Kayn to the same contraption that had held him when he had awoken. He directed his new plaything – who dutifully placed himself into the bindings – and admired the body before him.

              The shackles closed with a metallic **clack** , and Kayn was exposed upon the wall.

              Pale, lean, toned, and glistening with a sheen of sweat. His hair framed his face and the single braid hanging from his right shoulder, the face in question a painting of lustful, needy eyes and ajar lips. With every outward breath, Kayn’s abdomen tightened and squeezed, defining itself against the inward-breath swell of his chest. His cock stood straight up, arousal peaked and primed to receive pleasure.

              Pleasure that would not come.

              Vladimir moved in close, trailing his fingertips down Kayn’s length teasingly. The younger man clenched his teeth and moaned, tingles shooting up his spine like arcs of lightning. Vladimir’s hand kept going, tracing lines and collecting sweat with each passing centimetre up Kayn’s body, until he reached Kayn’s lips. He drew the finger away slowly, bringing the hand to hold the back of Kayn’s head.

              Their eyes met for a few seconds, time slowing to a grind as their mutual hunger soared together. Vladimir’s pale eyes bored into Kayn’s mismatched colours, leaning closer and closer until their lips met again. As Vlad’s tongue pushed into his mouth, Kayn felt something else push into him, prodding tentatively at an untouched entrance between his legs. Fingers stroked and prodded between Kayn’s ass cheeks, applying some unseen, cold liquid to the area. The tip of Vladimir’s index circle and poked a Kayn’s asshole, spreading the substance around and pushing inside. Kayn prepared himself, only for Vladimir to move his hand back and wrap it around Kayn’s torso, replacing it with something harder, and thicker.

              He tried to pull away to let his voice be heard, but the intoxication of Vladimir’s influence was too much. Instead, he closed his eyes, and prepared himself, relaxing and leaning into his lover as far as the restraints would allow.

              “Aaghn!” He cried out, tensing up. His breath caught in his throat, and only when he managed to find his lungs and start breathing again did he become aware of the blood mage rocking his hips into him.

              “Relax, don’t fight it.” Vladimir whispered into his ear, soothing and curling his tongue around Kayn’s earlobe. He continued to thrust, slowly at first, slow enough that the virgin assassin chained to the wall for him could learn to heed his advice. The younger man whimpered, but eventually managed to loosen his body, giving Vlad more access into him.

              Vlad’s thrusts became harder and faster, each one earning a moan from his new plaything. Kayn’s cock rubbed against the other man’s lower abdomen, providing just enough teasing stimulation to remain hard, but not enough to get off. Kayn winced in pain as he felt both of Vladimir’s hands claw at his back, fingernails sinking and dragging into his flesh. The mage felt his pulse quicken as fresh blood stained his hands and his partner, and his fucking intensified.

              He was ruthless with his play, scratching and scarring Kayn as he felt fit. Before long, both of them were bloodstained – Kayn more than him – and marks of Vladimir’s fingers painted a tell-tale trail of where they had traced over Kayn’s upper body and thighs.

              Amidst the scent of blood, sweat, and sex, Kayn felt his mind grow steadily clearer. The pain in from losing his anal virginity was slowly becoming pleasurable, addictive even, and he found himself bouncing back into Vladimir’s hips with each thrust, as much as his restraints would allow him to move. The dual sensation of having both his manhood and ass stimulated was indescribable, creating a fantasy of bliss and raw intensity. He tilted his head back and moaned gratefully, taking deep breaths between them.

              Vladimir took this as an invitation, seeing the freely exposed throat before him. He leaned down and sank his teeth into Kayn’s flesh, knowledgeable enough not to bite into anything vital, and desperate to sate himself on his dear, fetishized blood. As it had before, the half-Darkin blood of a mortal was intoxicatingly delicious, even more so now that it was straight from the source. He fucked and drank wantonly, fully indulging himself in subjugating the younger man.

              Both of them lost track of time well long ago. Neither could say how long it had been when the throes of pleasure became too much. A bubbling cauldron of heat began to overflow in Vladimir’s body, shocks of unadulterated pleasure arcing and demanding release. The blood mage made no warning for the sake of his lover, he owed Kayn no courtesy to do so.

              Kayn cried out when Vladimir pushed himself to the hilt in Kayn’s rear, it was only when he felt the heated spill of seed inside his ass the truth of the situation – of being claimed – dawned on him. He felt the heat and stickiness of Vlad’s mark inside of him. His mind reeled, but rather than anxiety and denial, he accepted being owned, and his body responded in kind.

              “Aaah!” Kayn’s body convulsed and his cock spasmed as he shot several ropes of cum over Vladimir’s pale torso. The first few reached as high as his chest, then his stomach, eventually becoming spent and ending.

              The two basked in their mutual post-orgasm for just short of a minute, the blood mage eventually sloppily pulling out of Kayn and moving away, leaving a trail of blood and cum in his wake. Kayn shivered in echoing pleasure, finding himself looking up at Vladimir with a needy look in his eyes.

              “Oh, you already want more?” The mage chuckled, wiping some of Kayn’s cum off his chest and collecting it on his finger. He slipped it into his mouth, sucking and swallowing it off with an appreciative noise. He scooped the rest up with the same finger and returned to Kayn, feeding the shadowslut his own seed, which he dutifully accepted without question. “You’ll have to wait until we return to Noxus. As pretty as you are, I’m not taking you in a murky cave twice.”

              That was a lie. Vlad couldn’t care less where he took his partners, but watching Kayn squirm with need on the way back to Noxus while he denied him would be fun. He undid Kayn’s restraints and cupped his jaw, looking at him in the eye.

              “Who am I?”

              Kayn took some time before he answered. “…My master.”

              Vladimir smirked and released him. “Good.” He directed Kayn to pick up their belongings, from clothes to weaponry. Neither spoke as they redressed themselves, and with Vlad in the lead they left, starting the days-long journey back to Noxus Prime. Days that would surely be filled with Vladimir using his new acquisition to the fullest in sating his lusts.

              If Kayn hadn’t been so preoccupied with thinking about what had happened in the hideout, or anticipating the next time Vladimir would bend him over or force him to his knees, he might have noticed that Rhaast was oddly quiet for the entirety of the journey.

              Perhaps next time he would have the foresight to turn his weapon’s eye away from his sessions with his new master, and not traumatise the poor Darkin Scythe.


End file.
